


Dessert Can Be Sinful

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19475140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: First time takes a very odd turn.





	Dessert Can Be Sinful

Title: Dessert Can Be Sinful  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley/Aziraphale  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6. crack!fic  
Summary: First time takes a very odd turn.

"Crowley, my dear, why are you looking at me like that? I told you, it wasn't something I'd ever felt the need to do before."

"Angel, I have seen some weird shit in my time, but this... Why am I covered in marshmallow fluff?"

"Isn't that what's supposed to happen?"

"No, that's not supposed to happen at all!"

"Oh."

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good treat as much as the next guy, I just wasn't expecting it while we were... busy."

"Would you prefer something else?"

"We're going again?"

"Of course."

"In that case, I'll take chocolate pudding."


End file.
